Spider-Man: The Web-Slinging Avenger
Spider-Man: The Web-Slinging Avenger is an upcoming American computer-animated television series based on the Marvel Comics character, it will air on Disney XD once Marvel's Spider-Man finish its run. STORY PLOT: After already getting himself being bitten by a radioactive spider and losing his uncle, shy greeky bookworm Peter Parker start using his spider-like abilities to help peoples as Spider-Man where he now struggling of trying to balance his life as both a high school student and also bring Spider-Man while also dealing battling various menaces. CAST & CHARACTERS: Main Characters *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Will Friedle) *Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by Grey Griffin) Supporting Characters *Harry Osborn (Voiced by Josh Keaton) *Gwen Stacy (Voiced by Hynden Walch) *Aunt May Parker (Voiced by Barbara Bain) *J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *Robbie Robertson (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Betty Brant (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) *Ned Leeds (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Captain George Stacy (Voiced by Kurtwood Smith) *Officer Jean DeWolff (Voiced by Rahcel Kimsey) *Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Voiced by David Faustino) *Colonel John Jameson (Voiced by Matt Lanter) *Liz Allan (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Glory Grant (Voiced by Kimberly Brooks) *Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane (Voiced by David DeLuise) *Sally Arvil/Bluebird (Voiced by Jessica DiCicco) *Randy Robertson (Voiced by Khary Payton) *Uncle Ben Parker (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *Felicia Hardy/Blak Cat (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *Hobie Brown/Prowler (Voiced by Ogie Banks) Antagonists *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes/Mark Hamill) *Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by D.C. Douglas) *Eddie Brock/Venom (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) *Max Dillon/Electro (Voiced by Liam O'Brien) *Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by Travis Willingham) *Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by David Kaye) *Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) *Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by Dwight Schutlz) *Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard (Voiced by Jon Heder/Peter Lurie, vocals by Frank Welker) *Herman Schultz/Shocker (Voiced by Nolan North) *Mac Gargan/Scorpion (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Voiced by Keith David) *Abner Jenkins/Beetle (Voiced by Daran Norris) *Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone (Voiced by James C. Mathis III) *Hammerhead (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Voiced by Scott Porter) *Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Martin Li/Mr. Negative (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Kaine Parker (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Elizabeth Dawson/Knockout (Voiced by Cree Summer) *Beatta Dubiel/Bloodlust (Voiced by Nika Futterman) *Danielle Forte/Mindblast (Voiced by Grey Griffin) *Leeann Foreman/Lady Whiplash (Voiced by April Winchell) *Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Voiced by Thomas F. Wilson) *Fred Myers/Boomerang (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Maxwell Markham/Grizzly (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Jackson Brice/Montana (Voiced by Christian Slater) *Raymond Bloch/Ox (Voiced by Brad Garrett) *Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane (Voiced by Paul Eiding) *Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer (Voiced by Nolan North) *Overdrive (Voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) *Living Brain (Voiced by Tom Kane) EPISODES: click here CREW: *Stan Lee - Co-Executive Producer *Christopher Yost - Story Editor *Brian Tyler - Composer *Collette Sunderman - Casting and Voice Director *Simon Philips - Executive Producer *Joe Quesada - Executive Producer *Eric S. Rollman - Executive Producer *Ciro Nieli - Producer *Dana C. Booton - Producer *Dan Buckley - Executive Producer *Joshua Fine - Producer *Phillip Bourassa - Lead Character Designer *Matthew Mergerson - Composer Category:Billy2009 Category:Spiderman Category:Spider-Man Category:Disney XD Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:TV series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:CGI Category:Action/Adventures Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superheroes